rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: recap of Volume 2 part 2
Hello and welcome to the second part of speculative author. In part 1, I detailed the various new information received in volume 2. We still have 4 more episodes to go but with 2/3 of the volume finished, we can try to speculate on what is coming next for the last episodes of Volume 2 and what's to come in the next volume. Monty, Kerry and Miles have gone to great lengths to explain to us how the kingdoms work. Who are they, how they have survived, the type of military chosen, etc... Then they tell us that if the kingdoms should stop supporting each other, a great darkness would befall man. Then we have all the foreshadowing throughout the volume, RWBY playing a game where the 4 kingdoms are fighting each other. Ozpin’s speech about the last Great War, Ironwood from Atlas and Ozpin from Vale always debating on their next move. Next, we have Cinder. The big antagonist of volume 2, she has a plan and it seems to be going quite nicely. Everything she did was on Vale, The dust theft, the break-in at the CCT, her appearance at Beacon. The recruitment and militarization of the white fang. Adding Ironwood and his army, Beacon with visiting students from other kingdoms. This is starting to look like an explosive cocktail just waiting for the fuse to be lit up. How about the Grimm? Well, in volume 1, we see Cinder in the first episode then she disappears until the last episodes. She becomes the main antagonist for volume 2. Same with the Grimm, in volume 2 we have no mentions of the Grimms except in the board game and Yang’s recall of her first search for her mother. Now we know they’ll be important in the next 4 episodes. Could this be history repeating themselves for volume 3? A lot depend on the last 4 episodes of volume 2. If they manage to make the Grimm look like a threat again, then volume 3 will be about them. If on the contrary, we spend more time on Cinder and her secret base. Chances are we will see the conclusion of her plan in volume 3. What do I think will happen? Why not both? Here’s is my speculation. RWBY and Oobleck go to the south-east into an abandoned city. There are hundreds of Grimms in the area so they look for a place that would be advantageous for them in a fight. Somewhere they can control the flow of Grimms attacking, A mining tunnel. Unknown to them, this is the exact place where Cinder has her hideout. Ruby stumbles on it and gets a shock when she discovers a great big cavern with an army of white fang, Thousands of them. They are equipped with dozens of mechs and the latest weaponry. She hears a speech by Roman telling the masses that now was the time to fight back. They will conquer Vale for the Faunus. Ruby tries to leave quietly but gets noticed by Cinder’s gang and followed. She gets to her team and tells them her discovery only to be attacked by Cinder and her team. During the battle, the Grimms attack too making this a no holds barred fight. By the end, Oobleck sacrifices himself to give the opportunity for RWBY to escape. The volume finishes with Cinder’s army on the move to Vale, while RWBY must conquer the wilderness to get back to the kingdom in time to warn them. Who will get there first? Then we’d have to wait 6 months to find out what happened! Category:Blog posts